Back To My Reality
by NeverWould'veGuessed
Summary: Steve Rogers is sick of the twenty-first century and wishes he could return to what was. Captain America is needed in this time though... And, as it turns out, as is Steve. What happens when Steve needs to accept his place on this new, fractured earth and who will help him?
1. Good Team

Title: Back To My Reality

Chapter One: Good team

Pairing: Steve Rogers, Tony Stark

Disclaimer: I do not own characters, I merely manipulate them.

Tony grumbled in complete exasperation upon storming from the SHIELD headquarters in the direction of his tower, his pouted lip rivaling that of a toddler after a precious toy being taken away from him. He loosened his tie briskly before hurling himself into the nearest cab, not bothering to wait until it came to a complete stop before him. The driver eyes flashed briefly in the review mirror and widened in recognition. Tony rolled his eyes at the rather plump women sneaking peeks every so often through the traffic and almost colliding with a silver Volvo in the unsubtle process.  
"It's on me Mr. Stark." Grumbled the sweaty female taxi operator in a shockingly low voice as she twirled her frizzy, mousy locks suggestively in response to Tony's out stretched hand bearing several money bills.  
"Just take it." Tony sighed. His day was wearing incredibly thin and it wasn't even mid-day. Captain- bloody -America had made sure of that. Tony could not place what it was but something about that man aggravated him to no end.  
Sharp clacks from Tony's expensive Italian shoes echoed in the eighth floor corridor as he discussed the mornings events to his only completely trustworthy companion, JARVIS.  
"He just annoys me... Can't take a joke, and he doesn't even know what he is talking about half the time..." If JARVIS had eyes he would have rolled them at Tony's pathetic rage, "And stubborn too... He is a goat -Yes, that about sums him up, actually, a prudish, virgin, grandpa goat in red and blue and with white stars dancing about his annoying head... He probably doesn't even have an IQ above two."  
"I'm sure he doesn't, sir." JARVIS replied, seeming to calm the maddening man down to a quite mess of muttered complaints about his fellow avenger.

The playboy billionaire marched into his private quarters and landed with a dull thud upon his Captain America covered bed. Darts lay on his table and he briefly considered throwing them at his largest Captain America poster before dismissing the idea as to not ruin the highly defined, life sized print depicting his favourite childhood hero... Well at least he had thrown away his Captain America underwear... One pair he saved only due to its amazing comfort of course. As the adult brat pulled his Captain sheets over him that night, he tucked Steve's blue, fabric helmet encasing the blonde hero's face under his jutted chin, his lasts thoughts lingering on the consideration of redecorating his room.

* * *

Steve's face was as red as a squished tomato being prepared for a salad and steam seemed to stream from his ears in tides of open rage. His boots stormed across the floors of SHIELD as he approached Fury with an intensity to match his rage.

"I can't deal with him anymore!" Steve all but yelled, "He is not a man but a boy, so full of arrogance and so empty of moral-"

Fury cut the blonde man short with a dismissing wave of his hand, "Well you know what I cannot handle, Captain Rodgers? Hmm?" Fury was, well, furious, glaring at Steve with all the poison he could muster from his one eye, "It's the constant bickering I have to put up with between two obnoxious boys." This seemed to put the Captain in his place as the darker man released a satisfied grunt leaving the blonde in his wake. "It's a pity." Fury threw over his shoulder, "The both of you actually make a good team when you work together. Maybe I should pair you more often…"

Fury's words did little to diffuse the time bomb accumulating intensity in Steve's clouded mind.

After changing into a fresh pair of creamy beige trousers and a light blue shirt tucked in at the waist, Captain Rogers set off down to a rather slimy and generally unused subway to avoid the usual stares and goggling he would receive from fellow travelers on more standard means of transport. He settled his large body into a pool of graffiti only to move due to the obnoxiously large penis painted along the seat. Steve blushed intensely at the artistry, deep red covering his face, neck and blossoming even as low as his chest. He trained his eyes to a spot on the wall with the least amount of graffiti, a poster. He stared at it with all of his focus to avoid reading the blotchy scribble that coated all else. At staring so intensely at the poster he came to recognise the suited man and his maddening grin, splayed across it stamped with the title 'Stark Industries'. With a huff, the blonde closed his eyes and attempted to close off all reality. After missing his stop, Steve wanted nothing else in the world but to go home. To his real home in his real time, because for him, this was no longer reality.

* * *

Sorry it starts so short, but... Review?


	2. Spring Cleaning

Title:Back to Reality

Chapter 2: Spring cleaning

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

"Good morning Sir," Came the robotic dance of JARVIS's voice, dislodging a grunt from the still half unconscious man, clinging desperately to sleep, "I do hate to wake you ever so early, Sir, however, you have received an urgent message to attend SHIELD immediately." Tony sloppily waved his arm in the general direction of his mechanical butler and repeated his previous grunt. "Shall I tell them you are sick, Sir?"

"Jus'- Yeah, jus' tell him it's spring cleaning time or something…" Tony mumbled almost incoherently into his patriotic pillow. Seeming to have understood the mad mixture of syllables, JARVIS left the man of iron to his sleep. Later that morning, Tony drew back his covers, hissing at the room temperature compared to his warm, comfortable bed as he groggily made his way to the shower setting the rushing water on a steaming level. Since his heart area was replaced with a blue piece of technology, Tony tended to feel the cold rather strongly and became intolerant to banana, oddly enough. It remained in the far ends of the dark-haired man's brilliant brain to input research on this matter.

Tony allowed the heated liquid that flowed from the shower to relax his muscles and wash away any thoughts from his tired, yet still active mind. The man of iron rolled his eyes closed and began to day dream. As a boy, Tony would fantasize about tight blue and red spandex stretching over a body, hard with muscle and a shield to match. He would imagine himself chasing the man at his heels, throwing all of the smart comments that supposedly come naturally to a side kick as he helped finish off the bad guys. The now, very much fully grown Tony huffed at this thought but quickly assured himself that is was Captain America that captured his imagination as a child- Not Steve. A shrill squawk awakened the soaking man of iron from his thoughts and he whipped his head from the shower, choking slightly from drops he had inhaled with his gasp. The noise attacked again and again. Rubbing circles into his temples Tony set JARVIS to remind him to fix the door bell to the tower before exiting the bathroom with a towel hanging loosely at his hips. Tony stumbled to the elevator grumbling at the inconvenience of having his entry system down. The infamous playboy punched in a lengthy code and produced his thumb print before swinging the door wide open almost knocking out those waiting on the other side. Fury stood tall in his usual filthy trench coat, bringing Tony to think if Fury had ever washed the musty smelling article of clothing. Steve stood behind Fury, eyes cast away, looking anywhere but at Tony probably due to his choice of clothing. Tony let the white scrap of a towel to slip lower, just out of spite as he sneered at the blush rising in the ninety-year-olds cheeks.

"Tony," Fury began, obviously thoroughly aggravated by Tony's absence in that morning's meeting. Tony rolled his eyes as began to pretend he was listening whilst wondering if fury wore anything under his trench coat. The thought made him shiver in disgust and amusement. Tony stood by his motto religiously: Smile, nod, agree… then do whatever the fuck you were going to do in the first place*. After presenting his best concurring hum Fury ended his never-ending speech.

"Oh, great, so you're up for it then?" Tony's eyes snapped up. What did he just agree to? "You can start right now." Fury ushered a reluctant Steve inside the Stark Tower, to Tony's complete surprise.

"What am I starting now?!" Tony squawked.

"Spring cleaning." Replied Fury as he swung the door shut with a solid thud.

_'Oh, dear lord,'_ thought Tony, looking at the dubious blonde man before him,_ 'what _have_ I done?'_

* * *

Steve shifted his weight foot to foot in an awkward fashion as did all in his power to avoid looking at the practically naked man before him. Sure, he had been in communal showers during the war before but he had always waited until everyone else was gone before dropping the towel. Never had he ever seen any other naked and he didn't plan to break that record on this day or any other of the near future, especially concerning Tony Stark. Tony was an odd character, similar to his father in all of the bad ways, but there was no denying he reminded the blonde of his old friend. Steve's mind fluttered away at this thought and returned to the time he called home only to be called back to his supposed reality when Tony finally spoke, "Sooo, ahhh… Why are you in my tower, again?" Steve finally brought the other man into focus and regretted it straight away, another blush threatening to blossom. "Gosh, I'm not that ugly, am I?" Tony settled for humor to ease the awful awkwardness, "Or is it that I'm quite the opposite and that is why you still haven't met my gaze?" The joke struck flat and both uttered not a word in the elevator ride up seven floors, the trip seeming to take hours.

"Fury sent me here for us to exercise teamwork. He said you needed some cleaning done." Steve spoke bluntly after another long silence upon walking from the dreadfully awkward lift.

"Oh, yeah." Tony replied with a vague recollection of the excuse he used as a snooze button.

"So- Um… Where do we start?" The darker man noted that he had never seen the Captain Rogers so awkward before. And tilted his head to the side.

"Feeling uncomfortable, are we?" Tony teased, releasing his towel, however, Rogers was too fast and had turned, completely mortified.

"Have you no self respect?!" He cried as Tony slinked off to his room, smirk plastered tightly on his lips. Several minutes later Captain America decided Tony had had enough time to get dressed and stormed off after where he thought the cheeky man might be only to find the man of iron slipping on a of dark green t-shirt over his head. This time it wasn't Tony's partial nudity that shocked Steve- no- it was his face. On the walls. On the shelves. On the bed. Steve Roger's face plastered everywhere.

* * *

Got really excited about my first review :D Thanks!

I'm not really sure if this counts as a cliff hanger but there you go...

* A quote from Robert Downey Jr


	3. Something About Me

Title: Back To Reality

Chapter title: Something About Me

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

Plush toys, action figures, posters, a bed cover and a set of slippers not to mention what was there that Steve couldn't' see. Steve's mouth gaped at the sight, completely enveloped in a sea of red and blue.

"This is _not_ what it looks like," Steve had forgotten the presence of Tony in his state of surprise as he peeled his wide eyes from his own face to the man of iron who held his hands defensively, "None of this is actually _mine_." He chuckled humorlessly in a manner less than believable. Tony was, ironically, as red as a blushing virgin.

In that moment in time, Steve would have gladly accepted a naked Tony as compared to this newly foundered awkwardness. Steve was speechless. What do you say when you find an action figure and more of yourself in your rival's bedroom?

"Ah, um… Er," Steve struggled wildly for words like a sea gull for a scrap of food.

"It's all Pepper's, I promise!" Tony offered desperately in a spluttering mess. Steve had discovered his most secret obsession. After another lengthy silence the man of iron released a sigh of defeat and began shifting his Captain America memorabilia to a pile situated in the very middle of Tony's large bed, "Well are you going to help with spring cleaning, or not?"

* * *

Steve had never seen Stark so embarrassed, a blush painting his face with colour to rival his own. The blonde man stood at the foot of Tony's bed, hands strictly by his side as Tony returned with a collection of boxes on which he marked 'Keep' and 'Chuck' on each. The scent of permanent marker invaded Steve's nostrils, causing his brain to swim.

"Okay, so this is how it's going to work," Tony began, red still licking his cheeks, "You will collect things and I will decide which box they belong to. Any questions?" Tony's voice heightened in a patronizing tone which he quickly wiped away. Oh, the dirt this man had over him now. Steve grunted in reply not appreciating Tony's apparent role as boss in this situation. The men got to work picking out bits and pieces, new and old.

"Chuck?" Steve eyed the dirty toy he held before him with disgust at the now more brown than blonde cow flick fringe and creepy buttoned face.

"NO!" Tony shrieked, making the mighty Captain America jump from his skin, "Take your filthy hands _off _my Stevie!"

Steve Rodger's stared in amazement as the Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist snatched the well loved toy from his grasp and cuddled in to his chest, cooing quietly. After a moment of disbelief Steve roared into a fit of uncontrolled hysteria, a tear leaking from his tightly scrunched eyes as Tony's narrowed to slits.

"Oh, shut up, my dad gave it to me." Tony muttered, obviously offended by the blonde's reaction.

"Howard?" Steve asked softly his voice cracking slightly, all humor evaporating.

"Yeah, when I was nine. I never really got along with my dad, but when he gave me this he told me it was signed by Captain America himself and as long as I kept it with me I could be brave." Steve had no recollection of this but as Tony turned the doll around, revealed was a black blotch upon the worn felt where a signature had once been. Steve suddenly felt awful for suggesting to remove the doll as he shuffled over to where Tony sat on the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your father, Tony. I wished you'd have had more time to settle your issues with him." Tony promptly shrugged him off, picking up one of the many Captain America action figures and dumping it directly into the ill fated box before the rest of his action figures encountered the same fate. Steve busied himself with piles of comic books and the men worked in almost silence, mere grunts and simple words as communication, the pile rapidly disappearing and the man of iron's room appearing less like a temple of patriotism and more like a small Steve shrine consisting of those precious little things Tony simply could not let go of.

"Well that's one down, two hundred and twenty-five rooms to go." Tony laughed at Steve's expression, "Only joking, we're done for the day."

"Tony, when did you start hoarding… uh, me?" Steve asked curiously. Tony ignored his question and began to pour what appeared to be a clear, strong liquid into two expensive glasses, handing one to his companion in silence, "Anthony?" Steve prompted.

"For god's sake, Rogers, can't you keep your nose out of my business?" Tony roared, slamming his glass on the bench, a substantial amount of liquid escaping and trickling down the granite surface. Steve bowed his head apologetically realizing that Tony felt humiliated and was now potentially open to blackmail.

"I won't tell anyone." Steve whispered quickly and after a brief pause continued, "I'll tell you a little something about me, to make us even. I tell you a weakness."

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

Review, even if it's just one word. I'd like to hear what you think!


	4. Bring Me To Life

**Inspired by 'Bring me to life' by Evanescence. Read. Enjoy. Review.**

Title: Back To My Reality

Chapter: Bring Me To Life

Disclaimer: Not my characters

_"…I tell you a weakness."_

A flick of curiosity sparked in Tony and glowed behind his eyes as he tossed back what was left in his glass. Steve, taking the look Tony gave him as a yes, beckoned him to sit on a comfortable-looking lounge, long enough to accommodate both men but small enough for Steve to wince at the proximity. The blonde wonder hesitated to begin and stuttered finding no comfort in the knowledge he was sharing his deepest and most personal secret with his rival. Steve attempted to relax into the red leather supporting his back but it suddenly felt much too hot and sticky.

"Tony, I-" The old fashioned man began, a slight tremor in his voice which Tony detected in a heart-beat, "I'm not real."

Tony, obviously more than confused with this piece of information, cocked his head with narrow eyes, "Is this a joke? Huh? Think you can pick on the kid that's down?" Tony spat as his voice gained octaves, "Well, Buddy, you have another thing coming."

Tony begun to stand before a large hand clasped to his wrist, restraining him, "Stop- Just… Just let me explain." Steve looked up at the man of iron so pleadingly that Tony's arc reactor ached, which was the oddest sensation he had ever encountered and that included having a threesome with a robot… what can he say? He had a title to uphold.

Tony sat obediently and nodded Steve on, "I don't feel like I am really alive anymore. I feel like I had my time in life already and this is just some twisted, evil trickery. I don't have a place here." Steve sadly flicked his hand and turned his head away slightly. "Now I'm just a shadow."

Tony's damaged heart lurched at the look in his childhood hero's eyes and he went to touch the man's built shoulder before realizing his wrist was still clutched between Steve's fingers. Upon realization, the blonde snatched back his hand, blushing hot crimson and muttering a quiet apology, not looking at the other man in the eyes.

"I'm now allergic to bananas." Tony put out there so seriously and randomly that a smile bloomed across Steve's broken face.

"Really?" The blonde asked with a small chuckle, "Why?"

"I really don't know…" Tony muttered, "Should've recorded that, you won't hear me say that again." Joining in with a laugh.

Steve downed the rest of the liquid that had stilled on the table in front of him, enjoying the tingling sensation he experienced at the back of his throat even when he knew it would have no real effect on him.

"So what do we do now?" Steve questioned lightly, a smile still playing at his lips.

"Well…" Tony thought, rubbing his face, "I have to fix the tower entry and exist system and I wouldn't mind an extra hand."

That day, Tony found out the difficult way that asking a ninety-year-old for assistance in a technology related task ends in grief.

* * *

Tony pressed in his combination slowly, partly to avoid further destruction of his security device but mostly for not wanting the other man to leave so soon. After slight hesitation, Steve stepped out into the dark, noisy air as he fastened his jacket and released a sharp breath, facing away from the man of iron and his tower. Nether men new if they should say 'goodbye' or remain quite as they both shifted from foot to foot indecisively. Steve walked several paces before stopping and lowering his head. Tony could see he wanted to say something. After what seemed like an internal battle, the soldier turned, eyes set on Tony with an intensity that challenged his eyes not to flick away. A silence broke between the two and all noise was faded and distant. The tension was so thick, Tony felt he could reach out and grab it.

"I- It feels real when I'm with you, Tony." Steve whispered before disappearing into the night's shadow.

* * *

Short and sweet?

More reviews, more chapters... :)


	5. The Last Train

Title: Back To Reality

Chapter 5: The Last Train

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

Thanks to reviewers, I really love to hear what you think! I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

* * *

Tony stood, completely alone in the wide arch of his door way, staring off into nothingness, his eyes widening in the dark, straining to catch another glimpse of the man who caused his shocked state. After a few moments more of a racing mind and a rapidly increasing heartbeat, Tony suddenly bolted forward, desperate to stop the blonde the tracks, and then- _and then what? _Tony questioned himself, but it didn't matter. All he knew was that he simply had to catch him. He ran the entire way to the nearest train station, passing staring faces, but it was too late. Steve was gone.

* * *

"The last train is on platform 5." The monotone voice of the overhead speaker warned in an electronic mutter. Steve shuffled into one of the many empty carriages and sighed at the stench that greeted him. The blonde took rest on the floor, refusing to go near the seemingly suspicious seating.

"You know something's wrong when you prefer the floor to the chairs, eh?" Steve jumped at the gruff voice, almost denting the metal carriage above him, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you a spook."

Steve was so shocked he hadn't seen the old man before that he had to raise his hand to his chest to ease his racing heart. "It- It's okay, I just didn't know anyone was here, that's all."

"Jeep's the name." Jeep extended a grimy hand towards the blonde which he slowly approached to shake. Jeep did not stand.

"My name is St-" The old man cut Steve off immediately.

"Oh, I know who you are, son. You're Captain America." Jeep's voice sounded like dust had been lodged in his wrinkled throat as he pointed at an old newspaper with Steve sprawled across it, a strong musk of dirt and whiskey enveloping the man. Steve nodded sadly, which Jeep picked up and immediately questioned. A long conversation was born between the two and a strange sense of familiarity came over Steve, like a flash black from the old days. They spoke and spoke well into the night.

"Wow. I seem to be doing a lot of opening up tonight." Steve laughed.

Jeep cocked his head, "Who where you meeting before you took this train?"

"Just a friend." Steve replied vaguely, "It's funny, I never would have said 'friend' before today but I found myself not wanting to leave tonight… I just felt so alive when we were together today."

Jeep raised his eyebrows suggestively, "Buddy, I hate to break it to you, but you're in love."

If Steve were drinking at the time he would have sprayed the old man and given him, probably, his first shower in decades, "No! no- Male friend. Male." Steve staggered.

"We'll I'm not exactly down in the youngsters of today, but isn't that kind of normal now?" Jeep asked with an honest and painfully familiar face, "I mean, the things you can get away with these days. I haven't paid for a train ticket in years, or a hotel, for that matter." Jeep winked, a tremor in the train track knocking his newspapers to the ground which the scarlet blushing blonde promptly recovered for him.

"No- I don't! I-" Steve stuttered.

"I know, I know. But now you'll be thinking about it all the time." Jeep roared with laughter, unnerving Steve completely.

"Last stop in ten minutes." Buzzed the speaker, squeaking loudly near the end of the announcement.

"Just keep this in mind, Steve Rodgers," Jeep spoke slowly and clearly, so as Steve would understand every word, "time is nothing but an illusion. It is only love that secures your place in it because love is the only thing that is truly timeless."

Steve looked at the man's crinkled eyes and saw nothing but raw, true emotion and honestly and he could simply not look away.

"Last stop in five minutes." Came the loud speaker again, doing nothing to clear the blonde's clouded heard. Steve was indecisive whether he wanted to depart the train immediately or never wanted it to stop as he stared into the intensity of Jeep's eyes, which seemed to hold every answer he yearned for.

Minutes that felt like seconds passed and Steve decided on the latter. As the train doors opened and Sreve began to move out onto the platform, Jeep caught his attention.

"You really don't remember me do you?" Steve cast the withering man a questioning glance and Jeep answered only fractions of a second before the doors closed on his elderly face as he smiled, "I'm Jeep, as in Bucky's little brother."

Steve was never to see Jeep again.

* * *

_Dodging a rather great expanse of unidentifiable objects, Tony leaped into the night, noting to himself that he had never felt so excited yet so urgent. City lights blinded him as he found himself crashing onto hard pavement, his feet tingling at the unexpected impact. Tony caught a glimpse of the blonde man and spun him around by the shoulder as gently as he could in his moment of impulsiveness, but as he turned, an unfamiliar face stared back in surprise. It was not Steve. It was too late. Steve was gone._

Tony woke with a start, sweat trickling from his face. After calming his aching chest he made his way to the shower in the form of a zombie. This was the first time Tony had dreamt of, not Captain America, but Steve Rodgers.

* * *

I really hope you liked this chapter, and if so, then review, PLEASE! If not, review also...

Feel free to suggest ideas too!


	6. Make Me Real

Title: Bring Me Back To Life

Chapter 6: Make Me Real

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters.

Enjoy and review, everyone:)

* * *

Steve jerked awake, sending a pillow sailing in the air, only to be stopped dead by the confines of the small room's walls. Nightmares had plagued the young hero's unconscious mind much too long and Steve was drained and tired. He felt dead. In fact, he welcomed the thought of death like an old friend instead of a nemesis he had once cheated. He would do anything to feel real again, to feel anything. A brown leather wallet containing a train ticket and a few notes of cash lay upon his night stand, it's eye gazing expectantly into his. With a huff, Steve resurrected his stiff corpse from layers of blankets and snatched up the offending wallet, it's expression still betraying the expectancy it apparently harbored in it's loose and worn leather bindings.

It was four am and days since Steve's encounter with Tony. The sun boasted with bright colours of orange and purple far off in the distance. Steve wondered just how amazing it would look further out that way. He wondered who could be watching this sunrise blossom a few hours of distance ahead of him, right now. Was it a couple, hands entwined so thoroughly one could not tell were a hand begun and another finished? Did words of love leave their promised lips? Could it be happening there in that very moment? Steve discarded the thought, a sense of emptiness consuming his soul as he willed the train to move faster. He knew he should be grateful that the train even ran so early and he left his scrambled thoughts at that.

* * *

Tony was not asleep. It was god-knows-what-time in the morning and frankly, he was fed up with his over-active brain. Tony was a man who enjoyed his sleep in time due to his late nights and daily alcohol intake but tonight the sand-man simply refused to take him. Tony had another problem too. A problem he could not ignore and the man of iron could not help but think this problem may be tied in with his sleep issue. Tony hadn't had sex in almost half a week. Now this may sound rather normal, to Tony also, however, he had also not wanted sexual relations of any of his playboy friends for almost half a week. Even with his problem, ehem… at large, calling in a 'friend' seemed less than appealing.  
He slithered a hand between his body and his sheets, preparing his mind for what was to come. He griped his shaft with his left hand and began to imagine a red-haired woman in crimson panties assisting him in his endeavor. The red-hair became distracting and slowly changed to a silky blonde. Tony moaned at the change and adjusted his technique. The blonde pulled her bra from her chest, revealing a- a- a well toned expanse of muscle? Tony's eyes snapped open, not remembering having closed them. Re-imagining his companion, Tony continued, slightly dazed at what his mind was coming up with. The figure was becoming rather blurry and Tony attempted to redefine the woman's character, however, his mental command was ignored and his brain turned to mush as the figure took Tony into his mouth. Tony's strokes began to get erratic as big, blue eyes gazed up at him with all the innocence left in the world, his hands imaginarily tangled in the short, blonde locks of the pink-lipped sensation, his hands roaming Tony's hips slightly timidly. Tony moaned loudly at release, whispering the man's name. After coming down from his high, Tony turned his attention to the star of his mental porn. A blonde, blue eyed man with innocence to rival a teddy bear.  
"Did I just say 'Steve'?"

* * *

Steve stood at the enormous door way to the tower. Unsure on how to enter at such a time in the morning, the blonde decided the only way was to press the bell labeled 'Stark Industries: Private". Steve, still clueless about technology, had no clue weather his pressing the button had done anything.  
'Maybe the system is still broken' Steve thought as he pressed the button again several times. After a few minutes wait, Steve decided to go home. Disappointed and feeling lost, Steve turned to leave. What greeted him to his right was a gaping hole in the white, clean wall. The door had been so silent Steve hadn't heard it open.  
"Oh, right." Steve murmured feeling embarrassed.  
"And the devil shall appear." Tony's voice made Steve hit the roof in fright. Steve's eyes adjusted and he focused on a dark shadow leaning in the door way.  
"Tony? Oh- I-" Steve stuttered. He didn't actually know what to do once he was there with Tony. He hadn't thought that far.  
"Never mind, just quit ringing that bell, it's driving me up the wall. Well come in!" Tony said insistently. Steve trailed behind the man clad in a red and gold dressing gown, into one of many of the tower's living rooms. They sat and Tony offered Steve a drink which he refused politely. Tony didn't question or seem to be terribly curious about the reasoning of Steve's presence in his home and the two spoke nothings in the form of small talk. Steve's curiosity finally took over and he turned promptly to the other man.  
"Tony, when you saw me you said 'And the devil shall appear'. Isn't that after 'Speak of the devil?'" Tony nodded yes and Steve continued, "So you were talking about me?"  
Tony took a large gulp from his glass of what looked like scotch… At five in the morning.  
"Yes. Well, actually I was having an erotic day-dream about you that I tossed off to." Steve did not trust his ears, but his face flustered never-the-less.  
"Must of miss heard you, Tony, What was that?" Steve asked, wondering how he managed to misinterpret into such a sentence.  
"I said, 'Well, actually I was having an erotic day-dream about you.'" Tony spoke with exaggerated diction, "I technically didn't speak about you- Oh, hang on. Yes, I did. I said your name when I came."  
Steve stood abruptly, his face flaming.  
"I better go now." Steve spoke quickly and with as much control he could muster. This was wrong. So wrong! But he did not want to leave. He wanted to stay. He'd never felt so alive.

* * *

Heyy! Sorry for taking ages to upload. Don't give up on me! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)

Please review! Every time you review, Tony lets Steve hold Stevie... Just sayin'.


	7. Perfect

Title: Back To My Reality

Chapter: Perfect

Disclaimer: Not my own characters

Enjoy and seriously, remember to click that review button!

* * *

"Steve." Tony called, "Steve, wait."  
Captain darted from the room, more quickly than the average person's walk should be as Tony Stark set after him in a pace teasing a jog. Tony caught the elevator just in time and stepped into the small room with the big man. Room was scarce and Tony gave a small cough before talking, attempting and failing to extinguish some of the awkward.  
"Sorry, Steve, I know I can be a little blunt and insensitive sometimes."  
Steve finally looked at his face, "Oh, a little? You are also arrogant and pigheaded and unbearable in every way and I am absolutely-"  
"Don't push it, I am already apologizing-" Tony was cut off.  
"-in love with you."  
Silence with the exception of the iron man theme song elevator music blossomed in the still air as both men stood in shock. That sickening feeling of floating presented its self notifying the elevator was stopping. The doors opened. Neither moved. The elevator gave up on the two and closed its doors with a quiet beep. A spontaneous grin split Tony's face in two and Steve stared at him, completely dazed. Tony jumped and Steve threw up his hands defensively due to his artificially superior reflexes. Tony giggled and threw his arms down before pushing him against the elevator wall, Steve peering down at the man like a giant, scared rabbit. The man of iron stood on the balls of his feet and tilted up his head to press a sugar sweet kiss onto the Captains tightly closed lips until he relaxed into the warmth of Tony. Steve let a small noise that resembled a whimper escape his occupied lips and we pulled back suddenly with a blush colouring his otherwise pale face. Tony growled at this and pulled Steve flush against him, busying his hand in soft blonde locks and running the other along the hard muscle that connected his neck to his shoulders. Tony was done being soft, he had needs too. He pushed the Captain against the cool, silver wall once again but this time Steve was ready and fought back for control. Tony discovered just how hard it was to remain dominant to a super enhanced military captain but remained persistent. The man of iron pushed himself harder against the marble-like body of Steve into the control panel and a beep sounded from behind them, informing the next destination of the lift was level four. Steve kissed back with less experience then a new born puppy but more passion than anyone else who had ever kissed the billionaire. A beep sounded and the doors slid open with ease, neither men noticing in the least. Tony moaned into the sweetness of Steve's mouth and gave in for just a few seconds, which proved to be a big mistake as Steve swung the brunette around and crushed him breathless against the wall. Beep. Level two. Tony's hand snuck around the blonde's smooth waist and reached under his shirt, touching the heated skin as he trailed along its pale expanse, outlining the edge of the Captains tight briefs. Wanting more than just Steve's mouth, Tony moved his lips lower to tease and kiss across his companion's neck, biting and sucking the hard muscle. Tony crossed his hands behind the blonde at his lower back and took hold of his old-fashioned, striped T-shirt, tugging it off in one swift movement. Steve felt suddenly insecure and reached for his shirt with worried eyes. Tony's eyes raked the man before him and he barely managed to speak.  
"Oh my… Steve, if you try to put that shirt back on I will burn it."  
Before the blonde could collect his shirt in its new position on the ground, Tony attacked his chest, roaming his tongue, hands and teeth around its broad expanse. Steve threw his head back, clearly enjoying the assault as he rested his hands in dark, styled hair. The doors opened at level two before closing with a beep several minutes afterwards. Tony worked his way up and down the blonde's body until he found a particular spot he was more than fond of. Steve Rodger's collar bone. Tony looked at the jutting lines that rested above the Captain's chest and bit it suddenly out of impulse. If Steve hadn't been resting against the wall at that time he would have fallen over for sure. Taking this as a good sign, Tony sucked and bit the bone until Steve was nothing but a moaning, whimpering mess, shuddering at his assault. Tony pulled away, admiring the marks he had left upon the otherwise flawless skin and kissed it one more time before pushing the blonde further into the wall and falling to his knees. Beep. Ground level. Steve's glazed over blue eyes locked with Tony's as he slowly but purposely unbuttoned the blonde's grandpa trousers. At the sound of a zip Steve snapped out of it and jumped in surprise at Tony's expert teeth pulling down his fly. He quickly stepped back letting Tony's hands fall from his hips.  
"I'm sorry, Tony, I can't-" The man of iron had been expecting this. He cursed himself for going so far when he knew how difficult this would be for a man of Steve's time and moral.  
"No, it's my bad, Steve." Tony muttered with a disapproving yet apologetic look as Steve pulled his shirt back onto his beautiful body and refastening his trousers. The beep sounded and the doors slide open revealing ground level.  
"Well, I guess this is my stop." Steve whispered regretfully. Both men stood silently not sure what to do. Steve shifted his weight from foot-to-foot indecisively before taking Tony's hand hesitantly and placing a nervous kiss on it.  
"Um…" Steve begun, a bead of sweat forming at his brow as he flushed red for the millionth time that night, "Good day, Tony."  
Steve began to walk from the elevator at an unsure pace.  
"Steve," The blonde swung around with a little more enthusiasm than intended, "Do you want to, uh, come over later? After you, um, do what you do today?  
Steve cracked a small smile, "I have a meeting at SHEILD at ten, how does twelve sound to you?  
Tony nodded at the blonde before he watched him leave, the sun rise in front of him making his defined silhouette shine in the crisp, early morning air, "Perfect."

(Review or follow for more chapters)

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

Review. Do it, I dare you.


	8. The Sweetest Apple

Chapter Title: The sweetest Apple

Disclaimer: I don't own characters

* * *

Sorry I took so long... Review? Please, it's my inspiration!

* * *

Tony's eyes lingered at the door alert the entire morning, waiting for a certain blonde to ring the bell incorrectly as he worked waiting intently for both hands to meet, pointing in unison at the eagerly awaiting number twelve. The back of the genius's hand burned in a brilliant flame where it had been so tenderly kissed just hours before.

"_Beep_. Sir, you have a visitor." Jarvis's voice was so abrupt and Tony was so hopeful that his head smashed into the underside of the car he was currently manipulating. Glad he was still conscious, the man of iron raced to the closest elevator, listening to it work as he opened the doors for his visitor and coded the lift to his floor level. He made a mental note to speed up the pace of the lift as he waited impatiently.

_"Bing!" _The doors opened wide and Tony made his second mental note of the day. Always ask Jarvis who is at the door when someone rings. Always.

Pepper pranced through the door way, a deep blue hand bag tucked neatly under her arm and her black dress hugging her slim figure. She wore deep red lipstick and had her hair twisted into a French twist, her Prada heals clicking like a time bomb upon the cool floor.

"Bit early to show up like that, eh?" Tony grunted in disappointment.

"Well, good morning to you too." Pepper paused, looking directly at Tony before beginning and explanation of her expensive look, "I'm taking you out to lunch."

Tony's eyes grew and he snuck a quick glance at the time. Eleven fifty.

"Er, that's sweet, Pepper, but I have a, arh, date."

Pepper looked skeptical and crossed her arms in a no non-sense way.

"Knowing your taste in partners, I'm sure you can blow it off."

Tony giggled inwardly at the choice of words but that venom in the woman's voice made his inside joke turn bitter.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Pepper snorted as if to say 'P-lease' and went to drag Tony to the elevator to see to getting ready.

If this one means so much to you then describe her."

Tony dismissed the 'her' part and begun, eyes slightly clouded, "Blonde. Tall. Hot. Blue eyes."

"Not just how they look, Tony-" Pepper started triumphantly before she was cut off.

"I wasn't finished… Gentle. Caring. Adorable. Trustworthy and probably- no- for sure the single most interesting person I have ever met."

A loud 'bing' sounded, breaking Tony from his trance. Steve.

"Sir," Jarvis began.

"I know, I know Jarvis. Send him up."

Pepper looked at Tony expectantly, "This _him?" _

She emphasized the word 'him' with mild surprise. What can she say? When you know Tony, not much can surprise you. Not much but the scene that lay before her as the doors of the elevator opened to reveal…

"H-hi." Steve recovered from his shock of seeing two people waiting for him on the opposing side of the metal doors. The captain's hair was combed neatly in that handsome style that screamed nineteen forties and his face was painted with a single layer of red. His blush may as well be permanent at the rate he was going. A large banquet of white roses bloomed from Steve' left palm as he shuffled from the elevator, having to duck slightly upon exit. Tony noticed the flowers had no tacky wrappings and a small scratch was healing on Steve's right hand. He had picked them himself.

Pepper, dazed and shocked into oblivion, spun on her heal and stabbed the lift button with the finger, the doors opening as if they had been shocked by the rough treatment. The strawberry-blonde turned to look at Tony and then Steve and then the flowers. The doors closed and she said nothing.

Steve averted Tony's attention to himself as he gesture for him to take the arrangement. Tony grinned and kissed him briefly on the cheek, something he had no recollection of ever doing before as he walked to the nearest vase, removing a neatly selected bunch of lilies and dumping them into the waste basket before replacing them with a sea of white.

"White?" Tony asked question after exchanging greetings.

"Yeah, sorry if you don't like them, I've always thought red roses where a bit cliché even if they are traditional…" Steve trailed off in worry wondering if the colour choice was a big mistake.

"They're perfect, Steve, thank you."  
Steve sighed a breath of relief.

"Speaking of the devil, again." Tony laughed. Steve looked shocked and his face heated, "No, no, I mean I was talking about our date just then to Pepper.

"Oh." Steve chuckled, embarrassed, "But she seemed pretty shocked to see me."

"I didn't exactly get around to telling her exactly who I was dating." Tony explained vase in hand, walking towards the now unoccupied lift, beckoning Steve to follow behind as they made their way to a more comfortable floor, knowing Tony's upper floor car garage wasn't extremely romantic.

Steve stumbled for words as he remembered the last time both men where together in the lift, his trousers tightening slightly. The small metal encased room had both men standing so closely they could feel the heat radiating from the other.

"Tony?" Steve breathed huskily, his face slowly gravitating to his companions.

Before the man in question could respond, a sharp beep alerted the arrival onto the seventh floor. Tony was the first to exit, his work pants hanging loosely from his hips. Steve imagined just how easy it would be to tug the denim that little bit lower and-

"Are you checking me out, Captain Rogers?" Tony demanded teasingly, face contorted in false shock.

"I, er- I-" Steve stumbled, tearing his eyes from Tony's lower region and back to his face which was no filled with friendly humour.

"It's okay, Mr. America, look all you like," Tony drew close to the other man pulling on either side on his collar, consequently pulling their faces so close their noses brushed in the slightest, "Just let me know when looking's not enough anymore."

All the blood drained from Steve's face and rushed to a place it was apparently more needed as he gulped in reply. It was so tempting. So inviting.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :)

Reviews do make me write faster... Just saying...


	9. In the Words of a Kiss

Title: Back to My Reality

Chapter: In the Words of a Kiss

Disclaimer: Not my characters

* * *

Hi everyone! Sorry I've been so busy lately, I hope you're still bearing with me :P I tried a different approach this chapter. Let me know if you like it!

* * *

An intake of breath

A tightened grip

He lowers his eyes

He bites his lip

A hand seeks a face

And foreheads connect

Nose brushes nose

One word: Perfect

Lips come crashing

Let it begin

Encircle him in your arms

Just give in

No one will harm you

Not while I'm here

Because I can do anything

As long as you're near

One step forward

Sends you one step back

I need you to complete me

What you have is what I lack

Come closer

He nears

Do you trust me?

He does

A push

A fall

A catch by a bed

White roses are spilt

Laying innocently, widespread

A question

A nod

Locked hands

He wants more

Give in, just give in

For you he does adore

Guide him

Show him you need this

Tell him your secrets

In the words of a kiss

* * *

It is only short but that just means I will update sooner :)

Reviews keep me writing!

Thanks for reading :):)


	10. A White Rose

Title: Back to my reality

Chapter: A White Rose

Disclaimer: Not my characters

* * *

I wrote an extra long chapter today to cheer up any fellow MCR fans out there :) It's never over because Killjoys last forever!

* * *

A deep blue from an inhaling chest illuminated the room, casting dark shadows in the places it can't reach. Steve dared not move. Not an inch. His blue eyes skittered across patterns plastered in the ceiling. It was three am. The blonde closed his eyes and exhaled, forcing the air from his reluctant lungs. He concentrated on his tense body and slowly relaxed each knotted and tense muscle individually. His attempts were futile as his mind became re-infected with memory.

"_Just let me know when looking's not enough anymore." Tony murmured huskily as he fingered the taller man's collar seductively, dropping his eyes to the Blonde's mouth which took one sharp breath. Steve's eyes glued themselves to his companion's as he leaned forward, twisting his head to the side to allow room for his full lips against Tony's. Why not?_

Steve could still taste Tony on his lips as he stared at the ceiling, completely lost in his own thoughts.

"_Steve," Tony gasped, pulling away with surprise from a brutally passionate kiss. His knuckles were white from the grip he held on the blue of the Captain's collar, the other hand still clutching at the crystal vase. Steve bit his lip before kissing Tony once more, this time sliding his tongue over the other man's lip begging for entrance. Tony willingly accepted, throwing one arm around the Blonde's neck. The kiss deepened and Steve's hand finds its way to rest on Tony's face. They break away for air momentarily, foreheads touching lightly. Tony brushes his nose against Steve' as he stares deeply into baby blue eyes, "Perfect."_

A soft snoring sounded, breaking the Captain's deep trance. Steve turned his head to look at the sleeping Tony. Steve half-smiled at the man's face, noting how young he truly looked when in such an unfathomable slumber. The smile soon vanished as Steve's eyes travelled down from the man of iron's face to his glowing chest. He could see a sinister bruise blooming across the expanse of his neck and obvious nail indents decorated his shoulders.

"_Steve," Tony said, a look of seriousness on his face, "I want you to know something."_

_The Captain looked at the brunette in curiosity._

"_I want you to know that you are the most real thing to me in this world. I won't let anything hurt you. Not ever."_

_A single tear ran down Steve's face and Tony caught it, bringing his lips to touch the Captain's once more. Steve's heart felt that it could be made of liquid as it swum in his chest. Steve stepped forward forcing the brunette back, their kisses growing desperate. Tony gasped as the back of his knees found something solid and he tumbled on top of it, Steve following. Shards of crystal decorated the floor without either men noticing as the vase hit the ground after slipping from the bed sheets. White roses contrasted against the red fabric covering Tony's bed like blood and snow. Steve moved his lips from his lovers and showered open kisses across Tony's neck. Steve marveled at the sweetness of his skin and discovered a particular space to suck which made Tony weak. Steve could already see the mark darken as he pulled away, only to recapture the lips of Tony Stark. Tony flipped their positions and pulled off his own shirt before discarding Steve's. The blonde's hands were suddenly glue to his sides and he blushed ferociously. Tony sighed and linked their hands, kissing each finger before guiding the innocent man across his body. Steve soon picked up confidence and begun running his hands across Tony's muscled figure. Tony was truly beautiful. He stopped at the arc reactor and ran his hands around the scars that lived there. Tony breathed in. Steve breathed out._

The Captain silently reached across the large bed, touching Tony's face. Tears ran freely down Steve's cheeks as he shifted in the bed to watch the rise and fall of his lover's chest. If only Tony were to open his eyes now. If only he had heard the quiet tears. If only he had felt the man's touch.

_Steve patterned small kisses around the cold metal circle, his eye lashes brushing across sensitive skin. Tony threaded his fingers in blonde locks and arched into the sensation, soft noises escaping his lips. The blonde man wrapped his hands around Tony's wait and slid closer to the man of iron. In the effort to get nearer, Tony had slung his legs around the blonde, effectively straddling him. They exchanged clumsy, desperate kisses as Tony leaned forward, forcing Steve's torso backward. Tony rolled his hips experimentally, exciting a gasp from the other man and their kisses became slow and labored, lips barely touching as their tongues danced together. Over-whelmed, Steve bucked upwards, an embarrassed apology gliding over his scarlet face. Tony laughed softly at the larger man's inexperience and took his hand in his own guiding to his hips. Steve held onto those hips for dear life as Tony moved in ways Steve would later blush to think about. _

Steve stood. And in shame he dressed himself. How could he have betrayed himself in this way? The Captain turned to look at the man sleeping obliviously between rives of white petals, torn from destroyed roses. They dotted the red blankets with a sinister purity. Tainted innocence. Steve lowered his head as if he bore the world's weight upon his broad shoulders. He turned to leave. There was something he did not see. Within his lover's hand lay a perfectly beautiful and intact rose, smiling between his fingers in contentment. But Steve did not see this smiling rose, and Tony did not wake. So Steve left.

_Breath seemed to become optional as Tony's hands slowly pulled at the fabric that jealously held their bodies apart. Tony wasted no time, pulling the other man flush against him, chest to chest and legs entangled. The man of iron began to rock against Steve, creating a delicious friction that had both men begging for more. The blonde man pulled everything remaining in his mind left to utter a single syllable into the brunette's ear, "More." Tony happily obliged, deserting the Captain momentarily to retrieve a small bottle of lube a condom. Alarm bells screamed in Steve's mind and his opened his mouth to protest only to have his lips sealed by his lover. Tony pushed Steve backward once again and began to spread the larger man's legs. Steve blushed furiously and resisted slightly pushing Tony's hands away from his thighs. "Hey, Steve." Tony whispered, as if he were speaking to a child afraid of the dark, or his first day of school, "I promise I will take good care of you. Remember what I told you. You're safe with me." Steve relaxed at this. Tony took this as a sign and began massaging the Blonde man's thighs and planting kisses in a wet trail towards Steve's re-growing erection. Tony took the other man in his mouth, humming slightly. This was such a shock to Steve that he sat upright with a start and gave a loud gasp followed by gurgles and groans as the pleasure coursed through his veins like fire, fueling his every cell. He threw his head back in bliss and his left hand found its way into brunette locks. Steve had never felt such pleasure in his life._

Shame. Shame and regret. It infected Steve's mind and raged through his emotions. Lonely, cold and ashamed, Steve trudged through the night, a bitter coldness nipping at his face. The freezing cold, the growing dampness in his shoe, the fatigue nagging his brain, it all seemed so surreal. But then again, what is real when you are floating in between worlds, not really belonging anywhere?

_Tony removed himself from Steve with a content sigh and lifted his face to Steve's, "Do you trust me?" _

_Steve could only nod as the stars in his head refused to take their leave. The man of iron unlidded the lube and poured a substantial amount across his fingers, warming it with friction before trailing his hand to the most intimate parts of his lover. Tony inserted one finger into Steve and slowly began to stretch the blonde man, keeping in mind that he knew Steve would be a virgin. Perhaps to both men and women, Tony thought as he entered a second digit slowly in attempt to sooth his lover. Steve Gulped air and swallowed thickly, struggling to remain calm and relaxed as Tony prepared him._

The emptiness of the train station appeared sinister. Stained walls were the Captain's only company, staring at him with their knowing gaze. Steve had no idea of the time and no real way of finding out. Not at this station anyway. To his surprise, after waiting a good hour or two, the electronic voice of a train conductor announced the next train was to be due in twenty minutes. Steve did not bother to listen for the train's destination.

_Tony looked at the other man with a soft and easy expression on his face. "Are you ready?" When Steve didn't answer, Tony took the blonde's hand in his own, a crease of concern tracing his brow. "You don't have to do this Steve. If you don't want this-"_

_Tony was cut short, "I want you."_

_It was settled. Tony gently laid the larger man's lags across his shoulders and slowly pushed into his lover. Steve yelp a little at the sensation which caused Tony to stop immediately. " Am I hurting you?"_

_Steve looked up at the other man, his blue eyes large and full. "No, it just feels… different."_

_Tony took this as an 'okay' and continued on slowly. _

Steve stood alone on the platform. It was quite dark. He still did not know the time.

_Tony progressed into a steady rhythm, beads of sweat already decorating his forehead. He panted between breathy moans, stealing broken kisses at every opportunity. Steve withered beneath the other man, in a fit of moans. The air was thick with sex._

It was dark and a train rushed forth, illuminating the underground platform. Stained walls stared. Mocked. Dared.

_Steve threw his head back in ecstasy, an animalistic growl parting his lips as he came across two moving bodies. Tony followed likewise, a silent scream as he climax within his lover. Exhausted, they collapsed, not bothering to change or move much. The simple tangled themselves within the sheets and within each other's arms. Steve was the first to fall into the temptations of delicious sleep, closing his heavy blue eyes. Tony turned in his bed to stare at the beautiful man, asleep beside him. One undamaged rose lay beside his head and Tony picked it up with care not to wake the sleeping man. It was so white and pure that it reminded the man of iron of Steve as he held it to his heart. "I love you, Steve Rodgers. With all the fucking heart I have left."_

_Steve continued sleeping soundly. _

Steve was broken. Steve was ashamed. This was not himself. The Steve he knew would never break himself like this. Steve was sick of this world. Sick of feeling lost and alone. The was no way back to reality, no way home.

It was dark and a train rushed forth. A broken man stood on the tracks.

* * *

Okay, don't shoot! Just hang in there... Review for more chapters :)


	11. Breathe

Title: Back To My Reality

Chapter: Breathe

Disclaimer: I do not own characters

* * *

Sorry this Chapter is so small... I will update ASAP!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited and followed ect.. :)

* * *

The cold. It grew, slipping silently into blue veins. The brunette stirred, stretching his arms to the empty space that consumed the left side of his bed.

Funny thing reality is. Cook it up and fold in a cup of humanity and you have created a delectable porridge of lumpy uncertainty and fickleness.

Tony's distaste for the cold reached his eyes…

The man of iron fluttered his lids in a tired haze, curling his toes at the absence of precious warmth. "…Steve?"

No answer. The brunette dragged his body into a stiff siting position and looked around the room in confusion, the emptiness staring back at him. Tony lifted his hand to shift the flattened hair at the back of his head before stretching to his full height. Quickly dressing, the man of iron stepped out from his empty room into a hollow corridor, leaving a beautiful white rose between crumpling covers. It seemed some life had shrunk from the place, the entire tower appearing slung and dull.

"Jarvis?" Tony inquired, "Where's Steve?"

"He is not in the tower, sir. In fact, he left a little over an hour ago." Jarvis paused before continuing, "He seemed rather upset."

Tony's brow furrowed slightly in worry as he reached for a jacket, "Any idea where he went?"

"To the old train station nearby, I believe sir."

At that very moment, Tony's foot came into contact with something small and brown. Steve's wallet. It must have worked its way from Steve's pocket in their activities the previous day. Tony opened the soft leather. A few notes, several used tickets and one extremely old photograph. A woman in uniform and two other men. Both familiar. One with blonde hair and the other with Tony's face. Howard. Tony gulped and returned his attention to the tickets. The train station they belonged to where relatively familiar to Tony as he scanned the papers, deep in thought. All Steve's money and tickets were here… But no Steve. Jarvis said he had been gone for over an hour. How could Steve have caught the train without his wallet? Questions swimming, nagging, haunting, gripping, clutching, consuming, maddening, answering.

Anguish, a train, no tickets, no destination and a broken soldier.

A snap of realization dawned upon the genius as he bolted from his tower as fast as his legs could carry him, rings of metal embracing his tense wrists.

Now make sure your reality does not cook over time. Timing is everything. It cannot be recovered once burnt, so beware: Irrevocability cannot be revoked.

Flashes of red and gold gained upon a desperate man, running bewilderedly through the city lights until contact was made and man transformed into iron, enclosing a mortal body with that of immortality. Sharp ejections of light propelled the man of iron forward.

Oh, time. How unforgiving it is.

Tony threw his iron body underground into a series of tunnels in desperate need of refurbishment.

"Where is he, Jarvis" Iron man demanded.

"The next train is due on the next platform to the left in less than one minutes."

"How do I get through?" Tony questioned in a desperate haze. Jarvis did not answer, "_How, _Jarvis."

Jarvis paused before answering, "We cannot get through, sir. Not within a matter of seconds. The only way is to go right around. We've already lost too much time-"

Tony turned and exploded beam after beam into the thickness of the concrete wall. It was too thick: It would take precious time he simply did not have.

"No, Jarvis. _You don't understand!_ I have to- I can't ju-" The man of iron chocked upon desperate words, continuing his abuse on the slowly crumbling wall, "I love him, Jarvis. He _can. Not. Leave, Me."_

A shrill screeching echoed throughout the tunnels. The train.

"I'm sorry, sir."

Tony had none of it, throwing hit after hit into the concrete, biting at it in desperation. It buckled seconds after. He soared through, disengaging the suit and allowing it to fall as he ran across the platform, a single name plastered at his parted lips.

"Steve!_ Steve?!"_

Hardship, questioning, uncertainty, timing, emotion.

Serve with sugar. Make the end sweet.

Tony could see something unmoving by the deep blackness of the tracks as the train screamed by. The body looked peaceful. No average man could be hit by a train and then look peaceful, which only left one thought in the mind of Tony Stark. Steve was no average man. The man of iron ran forward, an agonised scream warming his throat. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't be too late.

A broken man lies by the tracks, his back kissing the cold, relentless ground. Another body joins him, it too, breaking.

"Steve!" Tony cried, taking the blonde's face in his hands, "Come on, Love. Wake up, please- God, please just breathe for me… Please."

* * *

I promise it doesn't end here! Please review :)


	12. The Colours of Nothing

Chapter: The Colours of Nothing

Sorry I took so long :/

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Steve did not breathe and his pulse barely fluttered. The once indestructible soldier appeared sunken and crumpled. It pushed Tony's heart into his throat, choking the grief stricken man. The bones in Steve's left side were obviously shattered and his face was pale.

Steve was cold. So cold.

"I will not let you die." Tony growled, reluctantly leaving the crushed man's body only to return in red and gold. He took the blonde gently into his arms.

"Jarvis, activate the external life support mechanism and make sure it has enough power. Steve's not breathing and I could barely pick up a pulse." Tony spoke in a calm tone, masking his desperation and urgency. He had to stay calm. For Steve's sake.

"Already done, sir." As Jarvis spoke, small wires from Tony's arc reactor slithered their way beneath the pale skin of the captain, illuminating the space around it with an eerie blue.

"Jarvis, Get Banner to the tower. Now." Tony could see a collection of thick lines that curved his name hovering in the distance, through the night's smoggy haze. Tony almost made it to the tower in time.

* * *

The colour of nothing. Steve roamed his frazzled mind in attempt to describe it. It wasn't really a colour, so to speak, more of a feeling. A sensation that can be seen, only not with your eyes. So what does it feel like? Well, when you are asleep, and everything is black- or white- depending on how you look at it- it feels like that moment of terror, the moment when you are not sure what is wrong, why it's wrong or even who you are. It is in that moment that you fall and the blackness is wrenched away and you are awake. Only Steve did not awake; he just kept falling. Every fibre of Steve's being was painted with the colour of nothing. He tried to call out but he had no mouth to speak from and no ears to hear it with. He tried to run but couldn't find his limbs. What are limbs? Just a lonely colour and nothing else.

* * *

Pieces of metal and equipment were discarded across the lab floor, littering it. Noises of alerts and digital medical updates polluted the air. Machines encircled a white work bench, a pale figure resting quietly upon it. Tony stood, pieces of his suit still peeling themselves from his working body. Wires and tubes tunneled themselves beneath the white, almost transparent skin of a silent man. It glowed a slight shade of blue at regular intervals. Tony imagined the colour returning to Steve's cheeks, the soft red tinge of his blushing face. But it didn't. A light spread of spotted blood was the only colour present to contrast with the man's pale, pale skin. Like blood on snow.

Tony barely noticed as Banner burst through the laboratory doors.

"Tony," He began after examining the cold body. No reply, "Tony-"

"Forget it, Banner. The life support stays on until he doesn't need it anymore." Tony clenched his jaw and continued to work.

"Tony, he doesn't need it anymore. Can't you see that?" The doctor released a rushed breath before pausing briefly, "He's gone. Brain activity is lost. Even Steve can't recover from that."

"_You don't know that!_" Tony stopped momentarily, looking Banner square in the eye, "He's coming back to me. He _will_ come back."

The doctor turned and left. There was nothing he could do. Tony would have to accept Steve's death alone.

Tony had never worked so quickly in his life. The life support Tony manipulated allowed Steve's body to remain alive, the super-human healing process taking effect on the captain's fatal injuries, assisting in the reconstruction of his left skeletal structure and repairing most vital organs. However, this would all mean nothing if Tony was unable to retrieve brain activity _and_ regain function of Steve's heart. Tony needed time

Eight minutes later Steve's heart failed for the fourth time. Tony's time was up.

* * *

Pain. Steve could feel pain. Ironically, the man rejoiced and facelessly smiled with no lips to prove it. But that was okay; He could _feel. _The pain intensified momentarily then… dropped. Dropped away? Or was Steve being dropped and the pain remaining?

* * *

I'll never give in

Never letting you go

How can I live without you

When loving you is all I know?

* * *

If I can't have you in one piece,

I can handle two

As long as that means more of you

* * *

My promise still stands,

Even if you were split into ten

As long as I can hear your voice again

* * *

I'll catch you when you fall

This I promise you

But if I can't, and you leave,

Then I will fall down too

* * *

Tony was out of time and he had to make a decision.

When it was complete, Tony kissed the frosty ice that covered the blue lips of Steve Rodgers and left.

* * *

Thankyou for everyone one who reviewed and favourite/followed! I feel like I'm opening a Hogwarts letter every time click on a review message :)

Let me know what you want to happen, I take suggestions!


	13. Final?

Title: Back To My Reality

Chapter: Untitled

Don't forget to review :)

* * *

_Tony was out of time and he had to make a decision._

_When it was complete, Tony kissed the frosty ice that covered the blue lips of Steve Rodgers and left._

* * *

It was nine o'clock. Baby blue eyes fluttered open, fuzzy and spotted against rays of sharp light streaming from an open window. Everything was cloudy and grey and-

_It was dark and a train rushed forth. A broken man stood on the tracks._

Steve jolted upwards, a terrified cry providing company to the rushing memory that invaded his swollen brain. A few minutes passed by and the man's heart rate began to return to a reasonable speed. Steve's heart. It felt… Heavy. He lifted a hand to his chest unconsciously, pressing slightly. To his utter surprise, the Captain's warm hand came into contact with something cool and metallic. He looked down slowly. Eyes first and chin following. What greeted him was something less than expected. White luminous light emitted from a metal encasement that was lodged snuggly in the middle of his broad chest. A gasp escaped the Blonde's lips as he touched the scared flesh around it in horror. What was going on? He should be dead!

Steve looked around him, his eyes, refusing to adjust properly. He could see the slightly blurry shapes of hospital equipment surrounding him, life silver figures staring down onto him. Only, this was no hospital. It was a laboratory. Next, Steve noticed his arms were connected to clear tubes, twisting beneath his skin, and drops of fluids floating through them. Blue wires were strapped to his face and he found his hair almost completely shaved off, pieces of equipment protruding her and there. Steve felt claustrophobic and contemplated ripping the invasions from his body when someone entered. A woman with strawberry-blonde hair and grey-blue eyes wore a white coat and carried what looked like a blue clipboard. She stood over Steve and smiled, showing a single dimple in her left cheek. The smile scared Steve.

"Welcome back, Captain."

She checked monitors and tapped notes into what Steve had first thought to be an ordinary clip board but now understood to be a form of computerised technology. Probably of Tony's manufacturing.

Tony.

A sudden terror seized the man's mind as he reached for the Woman's arm. A round face turned in shock, looking down at Steve's grasp holding her pale limb.

"What year is it? _How long have I been asleep?"_

Tears began to stream from the blonde man's eyes as he dreaded her answer, a strong sense of deja vu entering his panicked mind. This could not happen. Not again. The woman hushed him and grasped both his shoulders firmly, bringing his gaze to her.

"It's okay, Mr. Rogers," she spoke softly, "It's alright. Tony's on his way up. I've just called him. I'm so sorry about what happened, but you will be okay. I promise." She slowly rocked him back and forth in a tight embrace, cooing soothing words into the man's ear until she heard the sound of opening doors. Pulling back, she gave one last sympathetic smile and walked away leaving Steve curled into himself, not daring to look up. How much time has it been? It could have been seconds, it could have been decades. Steve just couldn't tell and just didn't have the heart to find out. Warm arms wrapped around his shoulders and he continued to weep.

"Steve," Came a rough, withered voice, "I love you. I should have told you the first time I saw you, only… I didn't know it myself."

A short pause.

"I should have read the signs. Should have realised how you felt. I'm sorry for that…" Tony trailed off, his voice quieting. "I… When I found you… at that train station, I thought I was too late. And I was. In a way, Steve. You died. I couldn't save you from that. Nor could I revive you. Not in time. I did what I had to- Anything to buy me time. I needed time, Steve. I couldn't let you leave me."

He held the weeping figure tighter in his arms and continued, "I'll never let you go."

Tony said the words over and over, his grip on the man refusing to slacken.

"Look at me, Love. I need you to look at me." Steve shook his head, eyes jammed shut.

"Steve, I'm sorry that I put you on ice, I just couldn't think of anything else. I'm so, so sorry." Tony reluctantly pulled away in order to cup his hands to the tear-stained face of the man he loves, "Please- God- please forgive me."

Ever-so-slowly, Steve lifted his heavy head, his dark eyelashes clustered together from hot tears. Big, swimming pools of blue met Tony's face and Steve melted at the sight. The beautiful brunette man stared back at him, still youthful in his own right. Steve heart gave a painful lurch behind the newly fitted metal resting in his chest. He did not lose Tony to time. Tony was right there, right then, holding him sweetly in his arms, so warm and so real. Steve leant forward, closing the gap between the two.

Steve traced his hand around the white light, glowing from him and looked up at Tony, touching his clothed chest and resting his palm on the cool, hard surface of his blue arc reactor.

"You made me like you."

This was Steve and this was Tony. They were two yet they were one. Impossible, yet so incredibly real. This was Steve's reality and he would change it for nothing.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)

Keep going? It's up to you!

Review to let me know what you think. Also, I need a title for this chapter... Any ideas?


End file.
